clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage
The Stage is a room in Club Penguin, located to the right of the Puffle Hotel and left of the Pizza Parlor in The Plaza. It holds different plays every few weeks. It's a common place for penguins to make a production or spread their imagination. List of Plays & Party Decorations For a more detailed list, see the main article: List of Stage Plays. Pins *Dodgeball Pin *Ruby Pin *Magic Phial Pin *Ruby Ring Pin *Ruby Brooch Pin *Viking Ship Pin *Quartz Pin *Mermaid Shell Pin *Round Ruby Pin *Square Ruby Pin Parties *Some plays are tailored to fit the monthly theme (like the Battle of Ancient Shadows for the Card-Jitsu Party, A Humbug Holiday for Holiday Parties, or Space Adventure Planet Y for the Future Party. *The Penguin Play Awards was a member event inside the Stage, it was the first event to decorate the interior of the Stage. *The stage has been decorated to look totally different from its usual appearance a total of eight times. (Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Hollywood Party, Muppets World Tour, Puffle Party 2014, Penguin Cup and School and Skate Party. 2009 *During the Penguin Play Awards 2009, on March was available to all players. 2011 *In the Halloween Party 2011, there was a Night Of The Living Sled themed play. *In the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, there was play themed for the party named Battle of Ancient Shadows. *In the Holiday Party 2011, there was a play themed for the party named A Humbug Holiday. 2012 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, it was decorated as a Police Station. *During Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, it was decorated as an audition center to suit the party. *During Operation Blackout, instead of Ruby and the Ruby, the Stage had Herbert P. Bear's own play, My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. *During the Halloween Party 2012, the stage became the studio like usual for the Night of The Living Sled (Live). *In the Holiday Party 2012, there was a play themed for the party named A Humbug Holiday. 2013 *During the first week of the Hollywood Party, the Stage was closed for setting up the Awards Show. It reopened on February 21, 2013. *Before and during Operation: Puffle, the Keeper of the Stage went missing, and a picture of him was hung up near where he usually sat. *During the Halloween Party 2013, the stage became the studio like usual for the Night of The Living Sled (Live). 2014 *During the first week of the Muppets World Tour, the Stage was closed for setting up the Muppet Theater. It reopened on March 28, 2014. It could be accessible before this time by teleporting to the Stage and clicking the newspaper. *The Stage became the Muppet Theater at the Muppets World Tour. *The Stage closed when the Puffle Party 2014 started on April 17, it re-opened for the Puffle Gala on April 24. *The Stage became the CPSN studio for the 2014 Penguin Cup. *The Stage became Puffle Berry Mall in September 2014 for the School & Skate Party. *During the Halloween Party 2014, the stage became the studio like usual for the Night of The Living Sled (Live). *The Stage became The Mall in December 2014 for the Merry Walrus Party. Trivia *Before the Stage opened, there used to be a table and four chairs in its place. *Quest for the Golden Puffle is the most shown play as of November 2013. *During Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Blue vs. Team Red, dodge balls were thrown in place of snowballs. *There's a ticket booth on the exterior of the Stage where penguins can pretend to sell tickets to others. *On the missions you can see three paintings on the wall, opposite the Stage. *On the missions you can see 30 chairs for audience. There are also 4 chairs on the box seats, so at the Stage there are 34 chairs for audience at all. *The outside of the stage has two doors, but the inside has one door. However, leading from the two outside doors, there may be a hallway with the door on the opposite side in the middle of the hallway. However, this has not been confirmed. *Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed was a Stage play that had no seats for audiences, and it also took up 2 rooms. That makes it the biggest play to happen so far. *The first theme idea for the play was a Cooking Play, but it wasn't released as some of the Club Penguin Team found it silly. *The outside of this building, along with the Dance Club, experienced little change during The Journey. *In PSA Secret Missions, as well in DS missions of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Herbert's Revenge, the current play is called A Wonderful Play. *There is a glitch during the Muppets Takeover in the Stage, where you can come into the stage while it is closed by using the EPF Phone (Teleporting) and clicking the newspaper before you get to the Stage. *On November 14, 2013, the Keeper of the Stage went missing as he/she was stolen for Operation: Puffle. *On April 17, 2014 the stage closed temporarily, it re-opened on April 24, 2014 for the Puffle Gala *Polo Field stated on Twitter that the stage is being under-used and so there probably won't be any new stage plays any time soon. https://twitter.com/polofield/status/459119762920849408 *On May 15, 2014, there was a glitch where Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal was playing instead of Space Adventure Planet Y. **Oddly, the exterior, music, and catalog remained the same. *The stage set stayed the same throughout July 2014 (The Vikings That Time Forgot) and August 2014 (Haunting of the Viking Opera) due to the plays shown in those months using exactly the same set. *On September 18, 2014 the stage became Puffle Berry Mall for the School and Skate Party. *According to Gary 3000, Rookie almost blew up the Stage sometime in the future. However, his pet rock saved it. (Gary 3000/Quotes). *2013 and 2014 are the only years to not have a new stage play. Gallery Map Icons HalloweenParty2010StageMapIcon.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Halloween Party 2010. PuffleParty2014StageMap.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Puffle Party 2014. PenguinCup2014StageMap.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Penguin Cup. FrozenParty2014stagemap.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Frozen Party. School&SkateStageMap2.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the School & Skate Party. StageMapPirateParty2014.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Pirate Party 2014. Exterior Building The_Stage_Exterior.png|The Stage from the outside. PenguinPlayAwards2010StageBuildingExterior.png|The Stage exterior during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. PuffleParty2012StageExteriorBuilding.png|The Stage exterior during the Puffle Party 2012. MSHT2012StageBuildingExterior.png|The Stage (Police Station) during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. TheFair2012StageExterior.png|The Stage exterior during The Fair 2012. AwardsShowStageExteriorBuildingHollywoodParty.png|The Stage (Awards Show) exterior during the Hollywood Party. HolidayParty2013StageBuildingExterior.png|The Stage exterior during the Holiday Party 2013. MuppetTheatreStageMuppetsWorldTourExteriorBuilding.png|The Stage (Muppet Theater) exterior during the Muppets World Tour. PuffleParty2014PuffleGalaStageExteriorBuilding.png|The Stage (Puffle Gala) exterior during the Puffle Party 2014. Wlconme to the CPSN.png|The Stage (CPSN) exterior during the Penguin Cup. FrozenPartyStageBuildingExterior.png|The Stage exterior during the Frozen Party. Puffle_Berry_Mal_ext.png|The Stage (Puffle Berry Mall) exterior during the School & Skate Party. StageExteriorHalloween2014.png|The stage exterior during the Halloween Party 2014. StageExteriorPirateParty2014.png|The stage exterior during the Pirate Party 2014. Stage Plays TeamRedVSTeamBluestage.png|The scene for Team Red vs. Team Blue. RubyandtheRubyStage0813.png|The scene for Ruby and the Ruby. The_penguins_that_time_forgot_the_stage_january2013.png|The scene for Penguins that Time Forgot. The_Stage_Inside.jpg|The scene for Space Adventure. Stage89.png|The scene for Space Adventure Planet Y. Quest for the Golden Puffle.PNG|The scene for Quest For The Golden Puffle. Fairy Fables January 2010.PNG|The scene for Fairy Fables. 22 Underwater Adventure.jpg|The scene for Underwater Adventure. Stage5855.jpg|The scene for Secrets of the Bamboo Forest. StageOct2014NOTLSL.png|The scene for Night of The Living Sled (Live). StageNinjaParty 2011.PNG|The scene for Battle of Ancient Shadows. TeamBlueRallyDebut.png|The scene for Team Blue's Rally Debut. AHumbugHolidayStage.png|The scene for A Humbug Holiday. BlackOutStage.PNG| The scene for My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. Squidzoid_vs._Shadow_Guy_and_Gamma_Gal_(2009).PNG| The scene for Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal. Stage_Twelfth_Fish_Play.png| The scene for The Twelfth Fish. Stage_Norman_Swarm_has_been_Tranformed.png|The scene for Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed. Stage October 2013 Living Sled.png|The 2013 scene of the Night of The Living Sled (Live). Stage after Theft.PNG|The scene for Quest For The Golden Puffle after Keeper of the Stage went missing. HOTVOStage.png|The scene for Haunting of the Viking Opera and The Vikings That Time Forgot. Event Decorations PenguinPlayAwards2009Constuction.png|The construction for the Penguin Play Awards 2009. PenguinPlayAwards2009.png|The Stage During the Penguin Play Awards 2009. File:PPAStage.png|The Stage During the Penguin Play Awards 2010. MJ_Room_1401.png|The stage for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Stage_MSHT_.png|The stage for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 & Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. Award Stage.png|The scene (awards show) for the Hollywood Party. MuppetsStage.PNG|The Stage for the Muppets World Tour. File:Puffle_Gala_Stage.png|The Stage (Puffle Gala) for the Puffle Party 2014. File:Empty_CPSN.png|The stage (CPSN Studio) for the Penguin Cup. Puffle_Berry_Mall.png|The stage (Puffle Berry Mall) for the School and Skate Party. TheMallMWP.PNG|The stage (The Mall) for the Merry Walrus Party. Names in other languages See also *Penguin Play Awards *Costume Trunk *List of Stage Plays SWF Stage Plays *The Stage *Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed *Underwater Adventure *Secrets of the Bamboo Forest *Team Red vs. Team Blue *Night of The Living Sled (Live) *Battle of Ancient Shadows *A Humbug Holiday *The Twelfth Fish *Ruby and the Ruby *Space Adventure Planet Y *The Penguins that Time Forgot *Quest For The Golden Puffle *Fairy Fables *The construction for the Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Stage Category:FAOTW Category:2007 Category:Locations